Destiny on Fire
"Destiny on Fire" is the 77th episode of Aladdin originally aired on February 27, 1995. It is the 64th episode to air in syndication. Plot When Aladdin and his friends return home from vacation, they see that Agrabah is smoking and that the citizens turned into slug-like creatures. Aladdin becomes worried that Jasmine might have also turned into one, so the gang is about to fly to the palace, but then someone drops a large cloth over them. The person who captured the gang takes them to Aladdin's hovel. When the gang gets out of the bag, they see it's Razoul. Aladdin and Razoul have a bitter argument about the safety over Jasmine and the Sultan, but Genie stops them and makes Razoul tell everyone what happened. The flashback starts. While three of the guards were sleeping, Razoul violently opened the door, waking the three guards up. He showed them a fog coming their way. Everything the fog passed in the city got damaged and smoking. Razoul was about to warn the Sultan and Jasmine. When he got to the throne room, a magic blue fist punched at him, making him press a secret brick and fall down a secret chute. The flashback ends. Razoul tells everyone that he couldn't get to the Sultan and Jasmine, not without getting turned into a slug creature. He shows everyone Fazal turned into a slug creature. Genie shoots Fazal with magic, but nothing happens. So he decides to go to the palace to find some clues while Aladdin and Razoul are sitting on the opposite sides of the window of the hovel pouting. Genie, who turned into a cat, is at the palace garden. But then green magic shoots at him and he ends up back at Aladdin's hovel. He tests his magic and then shoots Fazal, who changes back to normal for a few seconds, but then back into a slug creature. Genie suggests that he goes to the palace to fight what's causing the chaos, but then a magic voice says that he wants Aladdin. Everyone flies to the palace. When they get to the throne room, they see a face in a green flame appear on the throne. Aladdin knows it's Aziz since he mentioned destiny (as in the Destiny Stone from the 2-parter Seems Like Old Crimes). Aziz returns to his normal figure and thanks Aladdin for trapping him in the destiny stone for years because he now has power. He also tells the street rat that he owes him. When Aladdin asks him where Jasmine and the Sultan are, he tells him that he is now the sultan and that his destiny is to rule Agrabah with his power. When Aladdin once again asks Aziz where Jasmine and the Sultan are, he tells him to find them. Aladdin follows his order and the gang Razoul are going to check the dungeon. When they leave, Aziz says to himself that they'll never find the Sultan and Jasmine. The gang and Razoul enter the dungeon from a passageway and see the Sultan's silhouette. It's then revealed to be Aziz. The goblin blows some magic at some chains, which wrap up Aladdin and Razoul together. Abu tries to pick up the lock, but Aziz turns him into a slug creature and disappears. When Genie is unable to free the two, Aziz's voice tells them that the chains will only come off if Aladdin and Razoul agree with each other. They get free when they said that they both agree on getting rid of Aziz. Genie then changes Abu back, but he changes back into a slug. They find another secret passage. Razoul suggests that they take the passage, but Aladdin refuses to. Then shackles appear on Aladdin and Razoul's wrists. Aladdin then decides to follow Razoul and the shackles disappear. The gang and Razoul get to the bottom of the secret staircase. Razoul tells them that it leads to Jasmine's chambers. When they get there, Iago is eager to know about the Sultan's secret treasure and Razoul tells him where it is. Aladdin sees Jasmine's face in the mirror. It then reveals to be Aziz. When Aladdin tells him that he doesn't know real power, the goblin turns Carpet into a slug. When Iago flies off for the treasure, Aladdin is about to go after him, but Razoul stops him and tells him to trust him. Aladdin then tells him that he can't trust him after what happened to the Sultan and Jasmine and then the shackles reappear on their wrists. Aladdin, Genie, and Razoul are now at the dining hall. They see Jasmine and the Sultan tied up and gagged. Razoul says that it's another trick. When the two are charge towards the royals, the table comes to life and Aladdin, Genie, and Razoul fight it. Genie turns into a lumberjack and defeats the table. Aladdin and Razoul then see that Jasmine and the Sultan became potted plants. Aladdin and Razoul both realize that they never should have left the throne room and the shackles disappear. When Aladdin, Genie, and Razoul get to the throne room, they see Jasmine and the Sultan as slugs in jars. Jasmine tells Aladdin that he can stop Aziz. Aziz appears on the throne and tells them that the game is over and that he should leave the royals the way they are. Razoul suggests they play a new game where Aziz has to catch them and the gang escapes through a trap door. Aziz plays along. The gang lands in a huge mound of hay. Razoul's idea was to get Aziz to leave the throne room and Genie to help Jasmine and the Sultan. When Genie disappears, Aladdin and Razoul run to a nearby door. They end up in a room filled with snow. Aladdin pops out of a plump snowman and sees Razoul trapped inside a block of ice. An avalanche forms and Aladdin escapes the room with Razoul. After leaving the room, Aladdin and Razoul pop out from a pile of snow. Meanwhile, Iago is looking for the treasure. He flies into the wall and falls down a staircase. Back to Aladdin and Razoul, Aladdin suggests that they can't make the game too easy on Aziz. Aziz secretly watches them and he blows orange magic that turns into a giant fist and flies towards Aladdin and Razoul. The fist grabs the two men and they find themselves in a desert in a sandstorm, with Aziz's giant face appearing behind them, laughing. Aziz's face and the fist disappear. Razoul digs up the sand and finds a trap door for him and Aladdin to enter. When the men enter the door, they climb down a very tall ladder. Meanwhile, Genie, Abu, and Carpet are at the throne room. He tries to free Jasmine, but fails. Back to Aladdin and Razoul, they are now at a high-roofed chamber. They start climbing down a rope. Aziz turns the room into a jungle and the rope becomes a vine and traps Aladdin and Razoul. Aziz tells Aladdin that he won the game. Aladdin tells him that he doesn't have half the power as Genie does. Aziz then decides to go back to the throne room for him to destroy Genie. Aziz blows green fire-like magic that fills the room. Once the magic is cleared, Aladdin and Razoul are back in the room they were climbing into. They are about to stop Aziz. While Genie is still trying to free the Sultan and Jasmine, a cloud of orange magic wraps around the jars and they disappear. Aladdin and Razoul run in the throne room. The orange magic becomes a fiery wheel spinning in place. Aziz's head appears in the magic and he believes he has the power of the world. Genie turns into a woman with a chest beside him. Aziz and the orange magic get sucked into the chest. Aziz flies out of the chest, flaming green. While Genie keeps telling him what to do, the green magic around him disappears and his ears catch fire. He blows orange magic around Genie. The magic shocks him and he turns into a blue slug. He turns into Dumbo and a flamenco dancer, but keeps changing back to a slug. While Aziz sits on the throne talking about how powerful he is, Aladdin and Razoul have an idea and make Aziz try to blow magic on each one of them. Aziz's ears and fists catch fire, his eyes become blood-shot, and his body turns red. He then turns black, boils over, and explodes becoming three stars in the nighttime sky of Agrabah. Everyone who turned into slugs turn back to normal. Everyone then wonders where Iago is. Iago finds a chest, believing there's treasure inside. When he opens it, all he finds are dates. He doesn't seem to be happy about that. Trivia *This is the third time Genie turns into Geppetto from "Pinocchio." The first two times were in "Egg-stra Protection" and the first part of "Seems Like Old Crimes." *Razoul promises that he will call Aladdin 'Sultan' if Aladdin gets rid of Iago. At the end of "''Aladdin and the King of Thieves''", Iago leaves the comfort of the palace to adventure with Cassim... so it looks like he'll have to keep that promise. Gallery df048.jpg|Genie as Robot B-9 from Lost in Space df060.jpg df061.jpg df062.jpg df063.jpg df064.jpg df065.jpg df066.jpg df067.jpg df069.jpg df075.jpg df076.jpg df077.jpg df079.jpg df080.jpg df081.jpg df084.jpg df096.jpg df097.jpg df102.jpg df117.jpg df130.jpg df131.jpg df133.jpg df135.jpg df148.jpg df150.jpg df151.jpg df163.jpg df165.jpg df166.jpg df167.jpg df168.jpg df171.jpg df172.jpg df173.jpg df174.jpg df176.jpg df178.jpg df180.jpg|Genie as Dumbo df182.jpg df184.jpg df186.jpg df187.jpg df188.jpg df190.jpg df191.jpg df194.jpg df195.jpg df196.jpg df197.jpg df198.jpg Category:Aladdin episodes